Lets Do the Time Warp Again
by Fear Herself
Summary: Or: How to Discipline Your Children for Their Time-Travel Shenanigans, Get Kidnapped and Interrogated By Your Teenage Self, And Attempt Not to Destroy the Timeline in the Process.
1. Ch 1: Science Fiction Double Feature

**A/N: Well, hello there, Glee fandom! We haven't been formally introduced.  
>I am Fear, and I have been watching you since the early days of the series...wow, that's slightly unsettling. Lets give it another go.<br>Hello all, I know what you're thinking, _another future kids fic!_ Well, technically, yes, but I decided to try and go a different route.  
>I noticed these fics were usually about the kids' adventures, but I always wondered how their parents would react to these time shenanigans.<br>This is my first go at this fandom, and I really wish I had a better story for it, but I figure this will be a good diagnostic for myself on writing here.  
>So sit back, relax, and (hopefully) enjoy this silly little fanfic about family, time travel, and how to tie up your future self and interrogate him.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lets Do the Time Warp Again<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Science Fiction Double Feature<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was a very trusting parent.<p>

For example, when his son asked if he could spend a week or two at their Aunt Britt's summer home with his two best _female_ friends, Kurt had agreed, because he trusted his son. His husband had been a little iffy, with his, _"Are you sure, Kurt? He's a teenager now..."_ and _"I mean, I had some...less than dapper thoughts about us in high school."_ But, no, Kurt would not be deterred. He held his decision that they'd raised their son well and he would never abuse the faith they put in him and hello, "less than dapper thoughts"? Please elaborate.

Yes, his son would behave, he always did. Besides, one of the females was his cousin, and the other just as good as. Sure, not biologically, but in that overly-complicated way you can only dream up while watching a high school sit-com. He not only trusted that he'd raised his son well, but that Uncle Finn and Aunties Rachel, Britt, and Santana had done the same with their offspring. They were good kids and would not do anything stupid.

Then one night, while relaxing in his favourite armchair and thumbing through a copy of _Vogue_, he remembered the NYADA mixer from all those years ago. Normally, this would just be some reminiscing, if it weren't for the fact that Harmony Hudson, his lovely niece who just happened to be away with his darling son at the moment, was belting out a rather (unsurprisingly, given who her mother was) show-stopping rendition of _Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do _in the middle of it.

He lowered his magazine and furrowed his eyebrows as he recalled. No, that couldn't have been right. It was a dud, not even the representative had shown up...but no, it wasn't. Harmony had come, along with a legion of doppelganger-Kurt and Rachels, blown their socks off with that performance, and left them to a pity party in his car, right?

A dull pain began to throb in the back of his head. _"Okay, alright," _he told himself. _"There is a perfectly rational, mundane reason for why my niece is invading my high school memories..."_

The phone began to ring, and Kurt snatched it up, having a fairly good idea of who it was.

"Kurt!" Rachel Hudson cried from her end. "Do you remember-"  
>"The NYADA mixer?" he cut in.<p>

"Oh my God, yes! How did you...how!" his sister-in-law sounded somewhere between panic and hysterical tears. "Why the hell is my little girl showing us up as teenagers!" Kurt bit his lip and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Now, Rachel," he said slowly, trying to remain the calm and rational in this...out of the ordinary situation. "Lets not jump to conclusions here, a lot of people there looked like us that night-"

"I'd know my baby anywhere!" she hissed. "That was _our _Harmony, Kurt!"

"But that's impossible," he tried again, despite the unease growing in his stomach. "She can't be travelling through time, because one: it's not possible, despite what Sam's ridiculous comic books claim, and two: she's at Brittany's place in the Hamptons with..." he trailed off, the tiny unease ballooning to borderline-panic attack. _"No, impossible, remember?"_ he berated. Swallowing the ludicrous fear, he spoke again.

"Have you tried phoning her?"

"Her cell is off!" she was sobbing now. "Kurt, please, something is seriously wrong here!"

"Rachel, Rachel," he said quickly. He needed her rational to deal with this...irrational issue. "Stay calm, alright? We need to focus, because -and this is not me admitting that something as ridiculous as time travel is going on, because it's not- we need to figure out if they're in danger. Not picking up their phones isn't a good sign, alright?" He heard Rachel sniff on the other end of the line, and take a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"You're right, I need to stay focused for her. How did I ever survive without you, Kurt?" He chuckled lightly at that.

"Some mysteries should never be solved." That got a little giggle out of her as well.

"Okay, I'm going to call Santana and see if she's had any contact from Sugar." she said. He nodded to himself.

"Sounds good, I'll do the same with my little one," he took another deep breath. "Don't worry, Rachel, it's all going to be fine, alright?"

"Yes," she said firmly, as if she believed hard enough, they'd be true. "They're fine. I'll call you back after I conference with Santana. And Kurt,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, I need a rock right now."

He smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it, it's what I'm here for."

He swore he could heard her_ smile_ on the other end just before the dial tone went off.

As it did, Kurt yanked the phone from his ear and began dialling his son's cell number, trying to keep the calmness he'd shown Rachel around for himself.

"_Don't worry,"_ he kept telling himself. _"Nothing's wrong, and if it is (which I'm not saying it is, just a scenario) Rory's a tough kid, he can handle himself. Like that time Santana gave him a bloody nose in the big dodge ball game, he toughed it out-"_

Kurt's head snapped up from the phone, his eyes going wide with fear. Without thinking, he shouted as loud as he possibly could.

"BLAINE!"


	2. Ch 2: The Manhattan Shuffle

**A/N: Howdy! I...do not like this chapter at all. Spent forever on it and...nope, terrible.  
>I apologize for the wait, I've got a very hectic schedule at the moment.<br>Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! It makes me feel all warm inside. :D  
>I'm about to run off to Bermuda for vacation, so...discount any updates for a while (especially on TPitP).<br>Well, I'm done being an annoying jerk, please enjoy this mediocre chapter (and don't hate me too much).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Manhattan Shuffle<strong>

* * *

><p>They converged at Rachel's apartment, it having become second nature after all the years.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were the first to arrive, partially due to living in the same neighbourhood as the other couple, and the fact that upon experiencing the..."issue" first hand, Blaine had run out of their own place in a pair of boxers and a Harry Potter t-shirt, determined to drive to the summer home there and then. He would have, too, if it weren't for Kurt talking him down and reminding him most problems are solved better when fully clothed.

But even dressed in his favourite shirt-vest-bowtie combo, Blaine was still pacing around the large living room, dialling his son's number on his cell, only to groan in frustration every time it went to voice mail.

After the umpteenth unanswered call, Kurt took the throwing of the phone across the room as his cue to stand up from his spot next to a desperate Finn's attempts to comfort a weeping Rachel and wrap his arms around his husband from behind.

"How are you being so calm about this!" he practically hissed, but didn't shy away from the embrace.

"Because someone needs to be, and I really don't see anyone else stepping up to the plate." he replied, and Blaine didn't protest it, simply reaching up to touch his arms and lean more into the hug.

"So, uh...where's Santana and Brittany?" Finn asked, not quite sure if he was interrupting a moment between the two.

"Stuck in traffic, probably," Rachel chuckled darkly. That was what you got for living on Fulton street.

"Should we call the others? Ask them if they're aware of our children...invading our memories?" Kurt proposed, resting his chin on top of Blaine's head.

"No!" Rachel practically shouted, pushing out from Finn. "That could cause chaos! If we tell them, then they'll tell someone else, who will tell someone else, who would call the loony bin because we have obviously all gone crazy!" she collapsed back into her husband with more drama than necessary.

"Rachel's right," Blaine said softly, Kurt's hug working it's magic. "So far, only Santana and Britt have noticed what's going on, we shouldn't get everyone involved unless..." he trailed off, brow furrowing. "Oh..."

"What's wrong?" his husband asked, glancing down at him. Blaine chuckled darkly.

"He stole my solo."

"What?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Glee Club, junior year, I sang that killer rendition of _Reflection_? I...don't think I did anymore...Mr. Shue gave it to Rory..." he muttered.

The rest of them made faces as they attempted to remember the warped memory.  
>"Oh yeah..." Finn muttered, a thin smile on his lips. "You made weird pout face, like, in disbelief..."<p>

"But congratulated him right after." Kurt quickly cut in, glaring daggers at his brother.

"Well, what was I suppose to do?" Blaine asked, almost cheerful. "He's my son."

"But you didn't know that," his husband corrected. "You did it because you are a nice person." he kissed the top of his head, and Blaine smiled ever so slightly.

_Brrrrring! Brrrrring!_

Sniffling still, Rachel wordlessly reached for the phone. Hitting the green button, she began, "Hudson resi-" but was no sooner cut off by a series of Spanish curses screamed from the other end. She instantly hit _end call_.

"They're here." she muttered as she stood up to buzz the final two members of their party in.  
>"You know," Finn said quietly as she wandered off. "I never really though I'd be spending my Friday night trying to track down my time travelling daughter. When you look past the horror and stuff, it's actually...pretty cool."<p>

This comment earned him an eye roll from Kurt. "First of all, Finn, please take this seriously! Our children are missing and we can't contact them, absolutely nothing "cool" about that, and second, it's not time travel, you know why? Because time travel doesn't exi-"

The door blew open, slamming against the wall and leaving a very noticeable dent as Santana Lopez made her arrival known. Rachel frowned at the new decor in the freshly painted surface, and grumbled off a quick "You're paying for that."

She scoffed and strutted into the Hudson abode (_without taking her shoes off_, Rachel noted) as if she'd spent countless nights gracing Broadway's stages in order to earn the pay cheques used to buy it. Following right behind was her much more calm wife, Brittany S. Pierce, weighed down with what looked like arms full of charts and graphs. Blaine forced himself away from Kurt (most definitely _not_ an easy task) and relieved her of some of her load. The blonde graciously accepted, and rewarded her knight in bowtie-adorned armour with a quick kiss on the cheek.

As she brought her load to the living room and began to set it up, Santana sighed and turned to the rest of her high school cohorts.

"You are never going to believe this..." she muttered, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Kurt folded his arms over his chest.

"Try us, it can't be any less plausible than what I've heard so far."

She sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, get ready for this, our kids have invaded our high school memories-"

"Yes, we've deduced that much already, can you elaborate on how?" Rachel cut in, impatience growing more with each passing second the former cheerleader's filthy black flats stayed on her carpet.  
>"Time travel, obviously."<p>

They all turned to Brittany, who was in the process of extending a stand to it's full height. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I am among the mad people."

"No, she...right." Santana said slowly, earning her a scoff from the man. She returned it with a pointed glare. "Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but...well, let Britt explain."

The blonde glanced up at her friends as she unrolled another graph and nodded. "I know for a fact that our children have travelled through time." she said in the most absolute serious tone.

"Everyone keeps saying that," Kurt cut in, exasperated. "But you all forget the most important detail, time travel doesn't exist!"

Brittany shook her head. "No, it does." she said sombrely as she unrolled another complex-looking chart and placed it on the stand. All of the sheets she'd brought were rather large, and covered with all sorts of things, such as data, graphing, diagrams, and more. But what really caught everyone's eye was the small writing at the top of every single one.

_Doctor Brittany S. Pierce, PhD.  
><em>_Theorem of Faster Than Light Travel Speeds_

"I should know, I invented it."


End file.
